1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display processing apparatus and method related to an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, and a recording medium, and more particularly to a technique of setting a value of shooting condition correction and auto bracketing values in the shooting condition correction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been developed an image pickup apparatus, such as a digital camera, which has a function of exposure correction for enabling a user to correct an appropriate exposure value automatically set by the image pickup apparatus. Further, there has been also developed an image pickup apparatus having an auto exposure bracketing function (AEB) which automatically corrects exposure values to be overexposed or to be underexposed with reference to an appropriate exposure value automatically set by the image pickup apparatus or an exposure correction value set by the user, and shoots a plurality of frames.
The image pickup apparatus of this kind, in general, is capable of setting an exposure correction value while referring to a display screen as shown in FIG. 18A, and setting auto bracketing values while referring to a display screen as shown in FIG. 18B.
Further, a technique has been developed which makes it possible to instantly confirm exposure correction information and auto bracketing steps corresponding to all the number of times of auto bracketing shooting, by displaying instructing portions for the exposure correction information and instructing portions for all the bracketing steps in association with each other (see Japanese Patent Registration Publication No. 2646491).
However, in the technique according to Japanese Patent Registration Publication No. 2646491, in setting auto bracketing values, it is impossible to perform the setting while confirming a whole range of exposure configurable for correction in which possible exposure corrections are taken into account, which is inconvenient to the user.
A similar problem to the above occurs not only in the auto exposure bracketing function concerning exposure correction but also in an auto exposure bracketing function in which a plurality of frames are automatically shot while correcting appropriate preset values concerning various shooting conditions, such as lighting control, shutter speed, a diaphragm value, white balance, ISO speed, etc.